Sailor Senshi Battle Royale
Sailor Senshi Battle Royale is a What-If? episode of Death Battle, and is the ??th episode of QuasimodoBellringer's first season Description The Inner Sailor Senshi (minus Usagi) fight, to see which of them will win a Death Battle. Interlude Wiz: Sailor Moon, an anime that has survived or over 20 years without falling into obscurity. Boomstick: Most anime that has been around THAT long has since been forgotten. Does anyone even remember that one with that White Lion? Wiz: But to celebrate Sailor Moon's long time success we have decided to… Boomstick: … HAVE ALL THESE BITCHES KILL THEIR BEST FRIENDS JUST TO SEE WHO IS SUPERIOR! Wiz: … Yeah… what he said. But since Usagi is FAR more powerful than the other Inner Sailor Senshi, we are omitting her from the fight for obvious reasons, and because we are saving her for a VERY special fight. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: … And it is our job to analyze the weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. The Backstory of all the Inner Senshi Wiz: Thousands of years ago, there once thrived a kingdom on the moon, that is almost exaclty like Earth is today. Boomstick: Polluted and on the verge of collapse? Wiz: No, covered in beautiful flowers, impressive buildings, has humans, and even computers. Boomstick: HOW THE HELL DID THEY HAVE COMPUTERS THOUSANDS OF YEARS AGO?!?! Wiz: … Anyway, it was ruled by the beautiful Queen Serenity, and her heir was the young Princess Serenity. Boomstick: Who looked almost exactly like her! Anyway, she was protected by 4 other babes. Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Venus. Wiz: This place lived in peace until the Dark Kingdom. Boomstick: Destroyed the place along with themselves. Then dear old mom, used the Illusionary Silver Crystal to wish her daughter and friends could be reincarnated on Earth, thousands of Years later… And the Dark Kingdom was reincarnated too… WHAT?!?! Wow… mother of the year everyone! Reincarnate your kid, her friends, AND her enemies! Wiz: She was eventually reincarnated on Earth as Usagi Tsukino, and at age fourteen, she soon found the other reincarnated senshi and befriended them. Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury Wiz: The first of these four girls to be approached by Sailor Moon was Sailor Mercury, who was reincarnated as a Japanese school girl named Ami Mizuno. Boomstick: Ami? Japanese? I thought her name was Amy and that she was British. Wiz: Only in that infamous dub. Her name is Ami, she's Japanese like the others, and she is a Sailor Senshi. NOT a Scout. Boomstick: Ah, senshi. The Japanese word for Soldier. MUCH better than "Sailor Scouts" Seriously, it sounds like they are selling cookies instead of fighting monsters! Wiz: I know right! Screw DiC and their dub! Anyway, Ami's powers as Sailor Mercury first awoke when the monster Garoben was absorbing energy from students. Boomstick: And ever since her awakening, Ami has been a very valuable ally to Usagi, and a very dear friend. Wiz: And help out she does. Ami's complete magical control over water has proved to be useful to the team multiple times. Boomstick: She can cast her 'Bubble Spray' attack to create a deep fog that can only be seen through by those she is fighting along side. Wiz: Her 'Shine Aqua Illusion' attack can freeze foes solid, and her 'Mercury Aqua Mirage' creates a sphere of water that traps enemies inside crushing them completly. Boomstick: She can also summon her Mercury Harp and preform her ultimate attack 'Mercury Aqua Rhapsody' which creates violent whips of water to slice her foes to bits! Wiz: But even those don't compare to Ami's most famous power, her IQ of 300. Boomstick: The girl is a genius, and carries around a compact-sized super computer she can summon at will, and has a visor that can locate enemy weak points! And unlike Eggman, who has the same IQ as her, Ami is actually very capable of using her intellect to it's full potential! Wiz: Ami is capable of figuring out and planing stratagies very quickly, and has been shown to be able to think on the fly. Boomstick: However, there is one major flaw. When it comes to raw power she is no doubt the weakest of the Senshi. But that is made up for by her diversity of forms of water, and her intellect. Wiz: Even then, Ami is still a force to be messed with. (Sailor Mercury: Agent of Love and Exams, the pretty sailor suited soldier Sailor Mercury! In the name of Mercury, douse yourself in water, and repent! ) Rei Hino/Sailor Mars Wiz: The second of these girls approached was Sailor Mars, reincarnated as a Miko at Hikawa Shrine named Rei Hino. Boomstick: It wasn't until the Dark Kingdom began kidnapping people that were leaving Hikawa Shrine did her powers as Sailor Mars awaken. Wiz: And since then, she has had a VERY fierce rivalry with Usagi. But she has proved to also be a true friend and valuable ally. Boomstick: Yeah. As a miko she has spiritual abilities and is able to use ofuda to ward off evil. Wiz: She then also has her abilities as Sailor Mars. Boomstick: She is capable of creating and controlling flames. Wiz: Her first attack is Fire Soul, which creates a small but powerful fireball. Boomstick: Then is her Burning Mandala, which sends many flaming rings at enemies. Wiz: Mars Snake Fire, is where the rings from Burning Mandala come together in the form of a snake and seeks out an opponent. Boomstick: Finally is her ultimate attack. She can summon her Mars Bow to use Mars Flame Sniper to shoot arrows made out of fire at her foes… Now I've got to get me one of those! Wiz: She also seems to have some premonition abilities, sort of like a sixth sense, but she needs to be looking into Hikawa Shrine holy flame to be able to do so. Boomstick: But, she is very hotheaded and will argue with others often. Plus, Rei is VERY temperamental and willing to charge into situations without thinking. Wiz: However, despite her flaws, Rei is one to be reckoned with. (Sailor Mars: The Guardian of Fire and Passion Sailor Mars! In the name of Mars, I'll chastise you!) Makoto "Mako" Kino/Sailor Jupiter Wiz: The third and final Senshi approached was Sailor Jupiter, reborn as as Makoto Kino. Boomstick: Or just "Mako" for short. Wiz: Right. Mako is very tall for her age, and has a hard time finding a senpai because of it. Boomstick: Well, she is does have super-human strength in addition to being taller than most guys, so they might just be a little intimidated by her. Wiz: She was a transfer student to Usagi's school, who she quickly became friends with. The time when Mako awakened differs in the anime and the manga, but since we are going with the anime versions, personality-wise, and the power of the manga version, we will go with her anime origin. She was going after a psychic guy who the Dark Kingdom was also after, because of his Rainbow Crystal. Boomstick: Yeah… those combined with Usagi's tears created the Silver Crystal in the anime, as opposed to just her tears in the manga… yeah… I don't get the Rainbow Crystals at all. Wiz: … Yeah. Anyhow, during Sailor Moon's fight with the guy having been transformed into a monster after the crystal was removed by Zoisite, was when Mako's powers as the reincarnated Sailor Jupiter were awakened. Boomstick: The girly guy… yeah… Zoisite is a gay man, not a girl like the old dub would have led you to believe. Wiz: But he is for another day, anyway back to Mako, as the guardian of lightning and nature, she has many attacks based around those two. Boomstick: First are her Flower Hurricane and Supreme Thunder attacks. Flower Hurricane surrounds the opponent in a vortex of razor sharp cherry blossoms, and Supreme Thunder is a mighty lightning bolt attack. Wiz: Followed by her Sparkling Wide Pressure, is similar to Usagi's Moon Tiara Action. Mako gathers a large mount of lightning from her tiara, and throws the lightning in the shape of a disk. Boomstick: Then there is her ultimate attack, Jupiter Oak Evolution. In which electrified leaves spin around her like a barrier before launching them out in all directions. Wiz: However, much like Rei, Mako is willing to charge in head-first, without thinking of a plan. She is arrogant, and only slightly smarter than Usagi. Boomstick: But even with her lack of intellect, and her brash nature, she is one woman, you don't want to cross. (Sailor Jupiter: Agent of Love and Courage, the pretty sailor suited soldier Sailor Jupiter! In the name of Jupiter, I will punish you!) Minako Aino/Sailor Venus Wiz: Last Senshi to appear, we have Sailor Venus, reborn as Minako Aino. Boomstick: You know what? Wiz: Huh? Boomstick: You said "I know", what is it that you know? Wiz: OH! No that's her surname, "Aino". It is also the Japanese for "of Love" Boomstick: Their names all have meanings don't they? Wiz: Yes. Anyway, Minako is the second in command of the team only behind Usagi herself. Boomstick: Skilled in the use of whips, she is a powerhouse, and I would love to meet her if you know what I mean. Wiz: … Boomstick… she's fourteen! Boomstick: And the legal age in Japan is 13! Wiz: (sigh) fair enough. Boomstick: She is kind of a goofball who loves to tell jokes, but is also serious. Wiz: Yes. She was also the first to awaken, even before Sailor Moon herself. Boomstick: Her attacks include Crescent Beam, which fires, well, a crescent shaped beam. Wiz: She also has an upgraded version called Crescent Beam Shower, which is similar, but fires more beams like a meteor shower. Boomstick: She also has Rolling Heart Vibration, in which she create a heart shaped energy construct and throws it at her opponent, piercing through them. Wiz: Then there is Venus Love Me Chain, where she slices her foe with her whip, as well as Venus Wink Chain sword, an attack very similar to the Love Me Chain. Boomstick: And finally there is Venus Love and Beauty Shock, in which she can kill you with her kisses. Wiz: Still wanna meet her, Boomstick? Boomstick: Very much! Wiz: (groans) However, she does have a few weaknesses. Much like Usagi, Minako is very boy-crazy, and she is not that bright, despite how dedicated she is to her duties. Boomstick: Not to mention that she often misquotes proverbs; (Minako: Oh, well, no use crying over misattacked silk Ami: Uh… it's no use crying over spilled milk. Minako: Uhh…) Wiz: That aside… much like the others, you don't want to piss her off. (Sailor Venus: Guardian of Love and Beauty, the pretty sailor suited soldier Sailor Venus! In the name of Love, I will punish you!) DEATH BATTLE! Ami, Mako, Minako, and Rei had all gathered in the park, all of them giving each other a suspicious glance, all expecting a traitor among them. They all transformed to their senshi forms, and got ready to take each other down. FIGHT! (TBC) Results Which senshi are you going to be rooting for? Ami/Mercury Rei/Mars Mako/Jupiter Minako/Venus Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:QuasimodoBellringer Category:Royal themed Death Battle Category:Magical Girls themed Death Battles Category:'Kodansha' themed Death Battles Category:'Supernatural' themed Death Battles Category:Sailor Senshi Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years